


Time and time again

by littletechiebird



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletechiebird/pseuds/littletechiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: All Time Low - That Girl, Artist vs. Poet - Adorable</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time and time again

It was the first time he’d been brought to the order and he was introduced to one of their top exorcists. He’d been feigning attention through all of the introductions he had been forced into that day but during this one, his attention had been caught completely, though it was only on the man standing before him.

“This is Yuu Kanda.”

He paid enough attention to the words humming passed his ears to catch the name of the person. But just as he had been about to speak up, Yuu’s eyes narrowed and he turned around, walking away with only one short, cutting statement.   
  
“Not worth my time.”

—————

It was practically every day after that which Lavi sought the man out. He was gorgeous - prettier than any man or woman he’d ever seen - and those eyes were so cold. He had been pulled in and lost in a mere moment. But it was clear to anyone watching closely enough that he did not mind in the least. 

He came to know every place that Kanda preferred and frequented within the order - it wasn’t stalking, it was research - and committed it all to memory. It was not as if that was all he did. He couldn’t just hang back quietly. 

Approaching him in the library, he just smiled a bit.

“He-”

“No.”

Being cut off so abruptly, not even being able to get out a full greeting, the other slammed his book closed and left the library with not so much as another word.

—————

So he tried at lunch the following day. Kanda sat where he always did, at the end of the long table a third of the way to the back of the room, all by himself. It was easy to tell that he liked his quiet and isolated ways. But Lavi was bothered by it.

Walking up to the table, he sat down in front of the man whom he was so intently “researching”. Kanda didn’t even bother looking up, but kept eating his soba in stead.

“Yuu-”

“Shut up.”

He did not say another word, and Lavi kept himself quiet too, just finishing his food before he stood and left his tray and dishes to be collected. 

—————

Sitting just inside the door to the order itself, his hands rested on his ankles as his legs remained bent in front of him. He’d been sitting there for hours, but he knew Yuu had given his report and was on his way back. He’d been gone on his mission for days, so he’d been impatient to try and speak with him again. He didn’t think this attempt would be any more successful than the last, honestly.. but that wasn’t going to stop him. 

When the doors opened, he bolted upright, almost tripping over his own feet because his legs had fallen asleep during his wait.

“You’re-”

“Not tonight, Stupid Rabbit.”

And something about the way he spoke made him stop in his tracks when he’d been ready to follow. He supposed it had been a rough mission.

—————

He had been trying to be patient for weeks by this time, and his patience was running out. He had been given no chance at all. It was fine if Kanda had actually given him a chance to see that he wasn’t someone he wanted to deal with in the least. But he couldn’t just give him that look and say “no” over and over again. 

It had been after Kanda had unwillingly left Mugen with Komui that Lavi waited outside of the man’s office for him. As he stepped outside, he made the same attempt as always.

“Wait, Yuu-chan —”

“I am not going to play aroun —”  
  
Lavi took his turn to cut Kanda off in stead, his eyes narrowing. “No. Yuu… I’ve given you every chance! But you keep cutting me down.”

The momentary surprise he’d displayed was gone almost instantly after Lavi’s outburst and he was turning to walk away again.

Lavi caught his shoulder.

“You don’t get to walk away! I’ve tried to be nice. To play by your game and wait for you to give me a chance to even talk to you! I’ve been here. I’ve waited. You don’t let anybody in.. but I want to be. I don’t care how much you yell at me and you can cold shoulder me all you want — but I still want to be here. I’m still gonna wait. So just let me in, Yuu. Please.”

Because to this person, he wanted to matter. He had found his drug, and he’d never even gotten a taste. But to Lavi, Kanda was perfect. He was all he wanted because he kept him on his toes, and because he was the most grounded person he’d ever met in the most absurd way. Without doing a thing, Kanda kept him in check. Lavi was left down on his knees, just wanting more.


End file.
